Jangan Terlalu Cantik
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Biasanya, suami akan senang jika melihat istrinya terlihat cantik apalagi ketika sedang hamil. Tapi itu berbeda dengan Harry. Ia benci melihat Ginny tampak begitu cantik bahkan ketika ia sedang hamil tua. Mengapa? Ada apa dengan Harry?
_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih, di saat Anne lupa ngerjain tugas. Parah! Baiklah, Anne lagi-lagi muncul dengan oneshoot yang semoga bisa mengobati rindu kalian dengan Anne. Yang minta Harry-Ginny balik Anne tulis, mana suaranya! Ini untuk kalian. Jadi, sementara Anne memang akan share fic-fic yang sekali selesai ya, karena waktu Anne masih belum kondusif buat multichapter. So, semoga masih bisa terhibur walaupun Anne hanya muncul sekali-sekali. Yang kemarin review sudah Anne balas ya lewat DM, yang nggak pakai akun Anne sudah baca kok dan Anne ucapkan terima kasih banyak! Oke.. langsung saja, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 _"Good job, Mrs. Potter._ Semua hasilnya indah sekali. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Teriak seorang penyihir berpakaian santai dari balik benda kotak yang bercahaya. Ia bertepuk tangan memberi komando kepada anak buahnya yang lain untuk memberikan penghargaan pada Ginny. Pemotretan hari ini membuat wanita itu cukup lelah. Ia mengelus perut besarnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih menuju ruang ganti yang telah disiapkan oleh pihak majalah Weekley Witch. Edisi terbaru nanti akan memuat foto-fotonya sekaligus artikel khusus tentang masa-masa kehamilan Ginny. Sebagai istri dari seorang Potter, hal seperti itu sangatlah lumrah. Ditambah lagi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Ginny menjadi incaran para pemburu berita.

"Anda terlihat sangat cantik di kamera. Aura Anda keluar. Mungkin bawaan bayi, ya, Mrs. Potter?"

"Apa iya?" tanya Ginny tak yakin, ia menyerahkan gaun biru tua yang baru ia lepas pada sang juru rias.

Katlen tersenyum sembari menyerahkan beberapa kapas untuk membersihkan riasan di wajah Ginny. "Benar, Mrs. Potter. Kami tak bohong. Anda terlihat makin cantik dan.. yeah, walaupun anda sedang hamil. Anda bisa menunjukkan pada para penyihir wanita yang hamil bahwa meski dalam kondisi seperti ini masih bisa terlihat cantik. Semua orang mengakui kecantikan anda, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny tersipu malu. Ia memandangi wajahnya di depan kaca. Sebagian riasan telah hilang dari usapan kapasnya. Terlihatlah wajah Ginny yang polos tanpa sentuhan apapun. Dan memang, aura kecantikan Ginny tampak lebih terpancar. Pelan-pelan, Ginny tersenyum melihat perubahan penampilannya itu. ia makin cantik dibandingkan saat tidak mengandung.

"Mrs. Potter, di luar Mr. Potter telah menunggu. Saya minta beliau datang kemari atau—"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah selesai. Aku akan keluar."

Harry, bersama James menunggu Ginny keluar di bagian lobi gedung redaksi majalah. James sesekali menjilat nikmat es krim coklat yang dibelikan Harry sebelum mereka masuk. Di atas pangkuan ayahnya, James melihat ke sana ke mari semua penyihir yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Kau melihat apa, Jamie?" tanya Harry sedikit berbisik di telinga kanan James lantas mengecup belakang daun telinga anak laki-laki itu gemas.

James menunjuk seorang bayi perempuan yang sedang digendong oleh wanita berseragam majalah Weekley Witch, tersenyum ke arahnya. "Anak itu cantik sekali. Aku mau adik perempuan yang cantik seperti itu, Daddy." Ujar James dengan menunjukkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Oh, ya? Kau sebentar lagi akan punya adik, James." Harry mengusap mulut James dengan tisu yang ia bawa di saku jasnya.

"Albie? Albie laki-laki, Daddy. Aku mau perempuan. Yang rambutnya bisa diberi pita warna-warni."

Harry semakin gemas dengan celotehan putra sulungnya itu. Keinginan James memiliki adik memang sering diutarakan bahkan sejak Albus belum lahir. Ketika adik laki-lakinya, Albus Severus, lahir, James begitu bahagia bahkan tak mau lepas dengan sang adik. Saat Albus semakin besar, James berkeinginan untuk memiliki adik perempuan. Alasannya, "aku ingin punya keduanya. Laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Kau lupa ya, ada calon adikmu di perut Mummy, Jamie. Kau akan punya adik lagi. Sebentar lagi." kata Harry.

"Perempuan?"

Wajah James berbinar, menatap Harry dengan penuh pengharapan besar. "Em.. Daddy belum tahu, Jamie."

"Daddy lihat saja ke perut Mummy, apa rambutnya panjang atau pendek. Anak perempuan, kan, rambutnya pendek." Kata James luar biasa lugu.

"Rambutnya? Rambut adikmu?"

James mengangguk tanda membenarkan. Harry memeluk tubuh James semakin erat. "Astaga, Jamie. Bagaimana Daddy bisa tahu rambut adikmu panjang atau pendek? Melihat bayi dalam perut apakah laki-laki atau perempuan itu ada caranya, Son. Daddy tak bisa. Mummy harus diperiksa di St. Mungo dulu baru tahu apakah nanti kau akan punya adik laki-laki atau perempuan. Tapi—"

Harry menyisir rambut James dengan jari-jari tangannya. Terasa sangat tebal dan sama susah diatur seperti rambutnya. Rambut James sudah panjangsetelah hampir tiga bulan lalu dipotong untuk dirapikan. "Kau besok potong rambut, ya! Daddy antar."

"Kenapa? Aku nggak mau," tolak James.

"Kok begitu? Katanya anak perempuan rambutnya panjang. Terus kalau sudah panjang, mau jadi anak perempuan?"

James menoleh mencari tahu wajah ayahnya. Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng tak mau. Disisirnya rambut hitam acak-acakan warisan sang ayah dengan sedikit kasar. Sekali dirayu, James akhirnya mau untuk potong rambut.

"Itu Mummy!" teriak James.

Ginny tampak berjalan tertatih ke arah Harry dan James di sudut lobi. Segera mungkin James diturunkan harry dari pangkuannya agar turun dan menghampiri ibunya. "Mummy!"

"Halo, my troublemaker. Eh—"

James memeluk tubuh Ginny dan meletakkan mulut kecilnya tepat di depan perut buncit itu. mengecupnya dengan sayang lantas mengusap pelan ke sekitar perut ibunya. "Kapan adikku keluar, Mummy?" tanya James masih nyaman menempelkan wajahnya ke perut tempat adik keduanya berada.

"Sebentar lagi, James. Dua bulan lagi."

"Dua bulan itu kapan? Besok?"

Harry mendekati James dan Ginny. Ia mencium bibir Ginny sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Harry. "Masih lama, James. Saat Teddy pulang dari Hogwarts nanti."

"Lama sekali! Keluar sekaranglah! Mummy, keluarkan sekarang saja!"

Harry dan Ginny tertawa bersama melihat ulah James begitu tak sabar dengan kehadiran adik keduanya. "Harry, ada apa dengan James?" tanya Ginny kebingungan.

"James ingin adik perempuan yang cantik. Aku bahkan dimintanya untuk melihat apakah adiknya yang masih di dalam perut ini laki-laki atau perempuan." Harry menyentuhkan tangannya ke bagian perut Ginny yang menyembul di balik pakaian hamilnya. Ginny terkikik geli mendengar interaksi Harry dan James selanjutnya tentang pendapat anggota keluarga baru Potter itu.

Beberapa penyihir yang melintas tampak melihat Ginny dari atas ke bawah. Tidak hanya parapeyihir perempuan, penyihir-penyihir lelakipun tak luput melemparkan pandangan kagum mereka pada Ginny. Dan Harry melihat itu.

Raut wajah Harry berubah begitu cepat. Bagaimana tidak, pandangan semua penyihir itu menyiratkan kesan intim yang tidak biasa diberikan oleh orang yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun. "Berani-beraninya mereka melihat istriku seperti itu!" batin Harry tak suka.

Tiba-tiba dua orang pria memanggil nama Ginny dari arah beberapa yard di belakang. "Maaf—" serunya. Ginny dan Harry menoleh bersamaan.

"Ada yang tertinggal di meja rias. Apa ini milik anda Mrs. Potter?"

Pria muda menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul berwarna merah kepada Ginny. "Tadi dia sempat membuka buku ini dan melihat foto anda di dalam sana, Mrs. Potter. Maafkan dia—"

"Tak apa. Kalian.. oh, terima kasih. Ini buku catatan saya. Isinya hanya urusan pekerjaan saja. tidak aneh-aneh, kok. Terima kasih, ya!"

Ginny menyalami kedua pria muda yang tampak begitu antusias. Tersenyum tidak jelas dan menatap Ginny hampir tidak berkedip. "Sa—sama-sama, Mrs. Potter. Ternyata memang anda sudah cantik seperti di foto di dalam buku itu. Dan sekarang semakin cantik—"

"Ah, terima kasih, ya. Kami sudah harus pulang." Pottong Harry cepat-cepat. "Kasihan putra kedua kami sendirian di rumah dan—" Harry melirik aneh ke arah Ginny, "tentu saja istriku harus istirahat."

"Apa—Al sendirian di rumah—" Ginny kebingungan dengan pernyataan Harry.

"Bukan begitu, Love? Kau pasti lelah, kan? Ayo kita pulang. Kalian berdua, terima kasih, ya. Salam untuk keluarga kalian." Kata Harry sambil menarik tangan Ginny agar segera menjauh.

Masih terdengar di telinga Harry jika kedua pemuda itu bergumam membicarakan hasil pemotretan mereka bersama Ginny beberapa saat lalu. "Semoga saja istriku nanti cantik seperti Mrs. Potter, aku akan sangat sayang padanya," ujar salah satu pemuda.

"Pantas saja, Mr. Potter sangat sayang dengan Mrs. Potter. Walaupun sedang hamil, kecantikannya makin berlipat. Lihat, Mr. Potter sangat perhatian sekali, bukan? Oh, semoga saja istriku tetap cantik saat hamil nanti. Seperti Mrs. Potter—"

Dan pujian itu terus berlangsung.

Ginny dan Harry begitu juga James bersama-sama keluar dari lobi redaksi menuju salah satu perapian untuk mereka pulang. Sepanjang jalan, James terus menanyakan kapan adiknya lahir dan tentu saja jenis kelaminnya. Sementara Harry diam. ia malas berbicara mengingat karena job pemotretan itu istrinya jadi digoda oleh banyak penyihir.

Harry tak suka kecantikan istrinya jadi konsumsi orang banyak.

"Lain kali," Harry menutupi kepala Ginny agar tak terbentur bagian atas perapian, "jangan terlalu cantik."

Ginny terbengong, tanpa kata, sampai akhirnya Harry berteriak menyebutkan kediaman mereka.. dan menghilang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, majalah Weekley Witch dengan cover depan Ginevra Potter terbit ke khalayak sihir. Majalah gosip dan gaya hidup para penyihir itu menjadi bahan pembicaraan karena menempatkan sosok Ginny yang sedang hamil besar sebagai modelnya. Bukan cemoohan ataupun kritikan diberikan untuk Ginny, semua penyihir yang melihat penampilan Ginny tetap cantik dan stylist diserang rasa kagum. Tidak sedikit para pria dan wanita yang melihat Ginny sebagai model cover majalah itu turut menitipkan salam pada Harry untuk disampaikan langsung ke Ginny. Sebagai suami, Harry jadi pihak utama yang dikejar-kejar oleh banyak penyihir pengagum istrinya dari majalah Weekley Witch.

Banyak salam dan ungkapan kekaguman yang ditampung Harry hanya dalam sehari ia bekerja di Kementerian.

"Tidak hanya istri saya, saya juga kagum dengan tips-tips yang diberikan oleh istri anda di majalah, Sir. Sungguh, memang Mrs. Potter terlihat makin cantik."

"Saya juga sedang hamil, Sir. Tapi saya tidak percaya diri dengan diri saya. Sejak saya melihat Mrs. Potter, saya jadi tergugah, bahwa saya bisa juga cantik seperti Mrs. Potter."

"Jarang sekali wanita terlihat makin cantik ketika ia hamil. Sungguh beruntung anda sebagai suami dari Mrs. Potter, sir. Anda sangat beruntung."

Harry memekik kesal sesampainya ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah kembali. Sore ini ia pulang lebih awal. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang menuntutnya keluar Kementerian ataupun pertemuan dengan petinggi-petinggi lain seperti hari-hari sibuk biasanya. Ia memilih untuk segera pulang, daripada terus bertemu dengan para penyihir pengagum istrinya.. yang semakin cantik.

"Loh, sudah pulang. Aku belum selesai masak, sayang. Maaf, ya. Tadi ada wawancara dadakan—"

"Wawancara? Apa lagi?"

Hampir saja Harry menyemburkan air dingin yang ingin ia telan. Ginny hanya menoleh singkat pada Harry lantas melanjutkan memasaknya. "Oh, Harry. Hanya wawancara dengan majalah Which Broomstick—"

"Setahuku itu bukan majalah gosip," potong Harry.

"Iya, mereka hanya ingin membahas mantan atlit Quidditch yang—"

"Semakin cantik padahal sedang hamil."

Harry langsung paham. Bibir Ginny tertarik dari telinga ke telinga. Dada Harry langsung berdetak tak karuan. Ia akui, Ginny memang terlihat makin cantik dan.. sexy.

"Biasanya, para suami itu ingin istrinya terlihat cantik ketika hamil. Dulu kau juga bilang begitu, kan, saat aku hamil James atau Al? Kalau hamil itu gendut, jelek, emosian." Mood Ginny langsung berubah. "Nggak usah bohong. Aku tahu dulu kau dan Ron membicarakan aku dan Hermione yang.. menjijikan, gendut ketika aku hamil."

"Bukan be-begitu, love—"

"Sekarang.. aku sudah berusaha untuk terlihat cantik, untukmu. Tapi, kamu marah. Kamu tak suka aku jadi cantik di saat tubuhku seperti hampir meledak seperti balon atau menjijikan seperti babi?"

Tak! Knop kompor diputar dan nyala api langsung padam. Sup yang belum sempat mendidih harus rela kembali berangsur dingin karena Ginny menyudahi acara memasaknya begitu saja. Ginny uring-uringan. "Loh, kok dimatikan. Itu belum matang, kan?" tanya Harry.

Ginny melepas apronnya untuk bersiap keluar dapur. "Belum."

"Terus kita makan apa?"

Badan Ginny berhenti tepat di pintu dapur. Ia berbalik dan menatap Harry tajam. Meski marah, kecantikan Ginny tidak berkurang sedikitpun. "Masak saja sendiri, kalau kamu masih mau lihat istri dan anak-anakmu tidak kelaparan!"

Ginny mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar untuk makan masakan yang akhirnya harus diselesaikan Harry. Sampai kedua putranya tidur, Harry belum berhasil membujuk Ginny agar mau keluar kamar dan makan.

Harry menganti pakaiannya dengan piama bersih dari gantungan pakaian di belakang rumah. Ia bersiap untuk tidur yang mana ia akan bertemu dengan Ginny di dalam kamar. Harry mengaku, akan sulit untuknya mendekati Ginny jika istrinya itu sedang dikuasai oleh efek hormon yang menggila.

Posisi Ginny berbaring miring memunggungi posisi tidur Harry. Ia sudah memakai piamanya. Selimut pun tertarik rapi menutup sebagian tubuhnya yang tampak semakin gempal. Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia harus bersikap baik pada Ginny. "Love," panggil Harry lembut.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Ginny. Gerakanpun tidak.

"Ginny—"

Masih tidak ada balasan. Lama tak dihiraukan, Harry akhirnya memaksa naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Ginny dari belakang.

"Harry! Lepas! Kau bisa menekan perutku—"

"Tidak akan, jika kau tak banyak bergerak!"

Merasa tak nyaman dengan ulah Harry, Ginny menurut untuk tidak melawan. Perlahan, tangan Harry bergerak turun menyentuh perut Ginny. Ada gerakan singkat yang dibuat sang Potter kecil di dalam perut ibunya. Harry tersenyum lantas memberikan respon usapan di sana.

"Jangan begitu. Aku hanya—"

"Kamu itu, ya—" Ginny berbalik kasar tanpa mempedulikan tubuh Harry yang jelas merapat padanya, "aku nggak suka kalau kamu.. kamu itu seperti nggak menghargai usahaku, untuk lebih cantik. Ini semua untuk kamu, aku nggak mau kamu malu, Harry. Memiliki istri yang gendut dan jelek. Aku cantik untuk kamu, suamiku sendiri. Bukan yang lain!"

Ginny menangis dalam pelukan Harry. "Aku berusaha untuk terlihat lebih baik dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku juga bingung kalau.. bisa sampai seperti ini—"

Cup! Harry melumat pelan bibir Ginny dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, ya. Terima kasih. Jujur, kamu memang terlihat semakin cantik. Hanya saja.. aku tak suka—"

"Kenapa? Kamu malu punya istri sepertiku, Harry?"

"Bukan! Bukan! Kamu sangat cantik, aku suka. Sangat suka, hanya.. aku tak suka kalau kecantikanmu itu dinikmati orang lain. Bahkan pria-pria lain. Aku muak menampung semua kekaguman mereka pada kecantikanmu. Kau tahu, mereka seperti lupa jika aku suamimu!"

Masih sambil menangis, Ginny tiba-tiba tertawa pelan. Ia menyentuh bibir Harry dengan jarinya lantas mengecupnya dua kali. "Jadi, ceritanya kamu cemburu?" tanya Ginny menggoda.

"Coba sekarang kamu pikir, kamu istriku. Salah satu tugasmu adalah membuatku bahagia dengan dirimu.. kau cantik, itu kau tunjukkan untukku. Hanya untukku, Ginevra, tapi.. orang lain malah ikut menikmatinya." Nada bicara Harry menunjukkan betapa ia tak suka jika kecantikan istrinya harus ikut dibagi dengan orang lain.

Mereka akhirnya saling berpelukan. Masalah mereka hanya dari kadar kecantikan yang berlebihan, sungguh aneh. Tapi Ginny dan Harry benar-benar jadi korbannya.

"Kalau kata Mum," Ginny perlahan menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Harry, "dulu juga pernah seperti ini. Mum terlihat semakin cantik ketika dia hamil. Tapi hanya sekali ia tampak begitu cantik saat hamil." Kata Ginny mengingat cerita Molly.

"Saat hamil siapa?" tanya Harry penasaran. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas permukaan perut Ginny yang mengelembung menginjak usia kandungan tujuh bulan.

Ginny menatap Harry penuh cinta. "Saat mengandungku. Saat aku lahir, Dad bilang jika Mum semakin cantik karena mengandungku. Jadi—"

"Jadi.. yang ini—"

"Perempuan?" kata Harry dan Ginny bersamaan.

Harry menyibak piama Ginny pada bagian perut. Tereksposlah bagaimana bentuk perut Ginny yang besar karena kehidupan makhluk kecil di dalam sana. Ada gerakan lagi ketika Harry mengecup permukaan perut Ginny.

"Aku akan pulang cepat besok, kita periksa ke St. Mungo—"

"Tidak perlu, Harry. Aku sudah tahu, kok. Aku sudah mengeceknya dengan Luna beberapa waktu lalu."

Dari posisi berbaring, Harry berdiri tegak dan menatap Ginny penuh rasa penasara. "Dan—"

"Keinginan James akan terpenuhi."

Hanya ada teriakan, pelukan hangat, dan kecupan mesra Harry dan Ginny malam ini, ketika kepastian sang calon Potter kecil telah didapat. Akan ada putri Potter lahir kurang dari dua bulan mendatang.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Yeaahhh... Anne harus kembali mengerjakan tugas yang tertunda, nih. Jadi.. bagaimana? Cerita , kalau kalian cantik jangan berlebihan, ya, kasih Anne cantiknya! Hehehehe.. Semoga terhibur, ya! Anne tunggu reviewnya. Yang pakai akun bisa Anne bales di DM. Yang enggak.. yakinlah Anne tetap baca review kalian! Maaf kalau masih ada typo! Sampai jumpa di kesempatan selanjutnya.

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


End file.
